


Feverish

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, M/M, h/c, sick, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets sick. Cue Steve caring for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover vs. Fever

Tony rolled over in bed, the sheets sticking to his sweaty legs. His cheeks were flushed as he peeled open his glazed brown eyes. Coughing, he pushed himself up into a slumped sitting position. Usually he woke up with a headache but it was different today. He was covered in sweat, his head throbbed along to his heart beat, sandpaper was in his throat and the sunlight was trying to blind him. What had he done last night? Shots? Too much whiskey? Vodka? It just didn’t make sense, he didn’t even remember touching an alcoholic beverage but he felt like he’d been hit by a truck and his stomach was tumbling in circles.

Groaning, Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed wincing when his toes dropped to the icy floor. Tony pushed himself up and swayed, gripping the bed frame with one hand and running the other through his hair. Clenched eyes and teeth, Tony took deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth. Whatever he had done last night was way worse than the New Year’s Eve Party from his college days and he’d woken up tied to a flagpole.

He shuffled over to the shower, turning the knob to the right, waiting for the steam to pile out of his shower and relieve his headache. In the meantime he sat on the toilet, exhausted from the short walk here. Closing his eyes again, he leaned against the counter, cheek blissfully cooled by the granite. He yawned, knowing the shower would be a few minutes Tony shifted until he was comfortable.

“Tony?” Steve called to his husband as he entered the house from his morning run. Glancing at his watch Steve noted that Tony should be awake, tinkering away in his lab. It was a Thursday after all.

Climbing the stairs, Steve removed his watch, slipping it into his pocket and sitting down on the bed. He heard the shower running, pulling off his shoes, Steve glanced at the bedroom door. Maybe I’ll join him.

Creaking the door open Steve disappeared into a cloud of steam, squinting in the sauna like room, Steve glanced at the shower to find it empty. A twist to the left and the water shut off, steam quickly dissipating and clearing the air. Steve turned around, feeling his leg hit something solid. Jumping slightly he swirled around, gasping at the form of his husband, slumped against the corner, his mouth hanging open. Slight wheezing could be heard in the whistling breaths Tony exhaled.

“Tony?” Slightly confused, he pinched Tony’s shoulder, getting no response.

Settling his husband back on the bed Steve pressed his hand against Tony’s neck, sluggish beats pushed weakly against his fingers. Moving his hand up, Steve yanked his hand back as Tony’s cheeks practically burned them. “Tony, honey I need you to open your eyes.” Steve pleaded, a niggle of worry wiggling its way into his brain.

“Shit.” He swore, a wave of sadness washing over at the missing response of

‘Language’.

Dialing his phone with one hand, Steve got up to wet a washcloth to lay over Tony’s brow. The phone beeped on the other side, catching voicemail instead of the man he wanted to see. Holding the wet cloth in his mouth, Steve groped for the thermometer, his hand closing against the plastic casing as a groan escaped from Tony.

“Steve? Please tell me that’s you and not an intruder because I’m so not up for kicking ass right now.” Tony said, rubbing his eyes.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, “It’s me. Open up,” he commanded slipping the thermometer under Tony’s tongue.

“Last I hear alcohol doesn’t cause fevers, Steve. How much did I drink last night.” Tony grimaced.

Steve shushed him, waiting for the result. Of course Tony didn’t know he was sick, he was a genius but he couldn’t tell the difference between a hangover and fever. Despite the fact that he had been sober for six months. Sighing, Steve quickly read the thermometer, 102 glared up at him.

“You’re an idiot. My idiot, but an idiot nonetheless,” Steve sighed before getting up to grab the necessities. It was going to be a long day


	2. In Sickness and Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I think I'm later going to combine these into a one shot, but for now it will stay in 2 short chapters.

The next few days were a nightmare. Tony kept drifting in and out of lucidity and all Steve could do was watch as his husband lost his mind. Panic Attacks came swiftly and plentiful. Steve wished that he never had to hear gasping in the middle of the night ever again, turning over to see Tony with his hair plastered back with thick sweat. His lips raw from screaming and crying. Angry tear tracks lining Tony’s face like a tattoo. 

“Sh…. You’re okay Tony. You’re okay.” Steve wrapped his arms around his shaking husband, rubbing circles on his back and carefully avoiding the reactor. 

Other times Steve would wake up to an empty bed. His heart lurched as he ripped the covers back. 

“Jarvis?” Steve asked, he picked up his pace in just boxers and socks. 

“Lab.” The AI replied as Steve bolted down stairs, stopping just long enough to nab a glass of water from the kitchen.  _ At this rate I’ll need motion detectors _ Steve mumbled, 

He reached the lab, Steve walked into Tony passed out on the lab bench, DUM-E running in circles and a screwdriver held in his husband’s limp hand. He crouched down and fumbled with heavy limbs until Tony was held bridal style before making the trek back up to their room. 

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days. All the worry and stress. I’m going to get grey hairs and it’ll be all  _ your  _ fault.” Steve addressed his snoring husband, chuckled at the drool that leaked out of his mouth and kissed Tony’s head. 

The weekend was better, lucidity was coming more frequently and Tony praised Steve’s caretaking skills. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Tony said over and over, kissing Steve’s hands and cheeks and temples because he couldn’t go for the lips. 

“Soon, Tony, soon,” Steve would say when Tony whimpered and looked at his lips like a cookie he had to work out for. 

Steve chuckled at the weekend’s events. He loved his husband more than anything, through sickness and health. Well, hopefully the sickness part was over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping to continue this but I don't know if I should. Leave a comment below if you like the chapter and want to see more! Thanks for reading


End file.
